


5 times Steve protected someone + 1 time someone protected him

by broadway_hufflepuff



Series: damn good babysitter [5]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: 5 Times, 5+1 Things, Abusive Neil Hargrove, Angst, Billy Hargrove Being an Asshole, Brotherly Steve Harrington & Dustin Henderson, Bullying, Friendship, Gen, Good Babysitter Steve Harrington, Hurt Lucas Sinclair, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Lesbian Robin Buckley, Maxine "Max" Mayfield Needs a Hug, Minor Maxine "Max" Mayfield/Lucas Sinclair, No Slash, Protective Jonathan Byers, Protective Steve Harrington, Racism but only because Billy's an asshole and is racist, Robin Buckley & Steve Harrington Friendship, She's a Queen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:28:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24010582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broadway_hufflepuff/pseuds/broadway_hufflepuff
Summary: "Carol and Tommy H. won't stop bullying Jonathan," Will Byers says on a Friday morning, and Steve straightens in his seat."You don't say," he says, keeping his tone neutral. He's not sure how he feels about being (kind of?) friends with Jonathan, not yet- but he knows how cruel Carol and Tommy H. can be.Or, 5 times Steve protected someone + 1 time someone protected him.
Relationships: Jonathan Byers & Steve Harrington, Robin Buckley & Steve Harrington, Steve Harrington & Dustin Henderson, Steve Harrington & Lucas Sinclair, Steve Harrington & Maxine "Max" Mayfield
Series: damn good babysitter [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593616
Comments: 34
Kudos: 286





	1. Robin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [asexualjuliet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/asexualjuliet/gifts).



> Hey! This idea came to me randomly. Haven't written any ST fics in a while, so please be patient!
> 
> On a different note: I appreciate all your comments and kudos so so much! Thanks for all the support!
> 
> All characters belong to the Duffer Brothers.
> 
> Per usual, please do not repost.
> 
> Thank you for reading! <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW:
> 
> Because of the time period, there's mentions of homophobia. (in a negative light, obviously.)

_**1- Robin** _

"You know what sucks?" Robin says one day, her legs in the air, staring at the sky. She moves her feet so her converse go back and forth. "The fact that half this damn town is homophobic.

Steve immediately sits up, feeling dizzy. "What? Who?"

Robin laughs drily. "Uh, it's the eighties, so. Like. Pretty much everyone."

Steve bristles. "Did someone say something to you, Robin? Seriously, I'll kick their ass-"

_"Steve-"_

"-I don't care who it is, they have no _right_ to be saying _shit_ because you love who you love and love is all that matters-"

"Steve!"

"-was it Billy, because I'll talk some sense into him, I swear, Rob, I-"

"Steve Harrington, if you don't shut your mouth right now I swear to God, I will find your Scoops Ahoy hat and make you wear it all of this week." Robin gently hits him on the shoulder. "I appreciate the concern, really. But violence isn't the answer. You know that as well as anyone."

Steve sighs. "Yeah. Yeah, I know. Sorry." He falls back onto the grass, clouds whirring by above him. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"About what?"

"You know what I mean, Robin. If people are giving you a hard time- you know you can talk to me. Always."

Robin shifts, rolling onto her stomach so her hands are under her chin. "I know, Steve. I just- it's hard, you know? Like, why can't people leave me alone? Why do they hate me for something I can't help?"

Steve turns towards her, his face serious. "Hey, if anyone hates you for being a lesbian, they're an asshole. It's _impossible_ to hate you, Robin Buckley."

Robin laughs. "That was sappy, Harrington. That was some sappy shit."

"Robin, I'm serious. I love you, okay? Like, as friends. Don't worry." Steve chuckles. "But I love you. And anyone who doesn't isn't worth it."

Smiling, Robin scoots closer to Steve and lays her head on his shoulder. "Thank you," she says quietly."

Steve just sprinkles a handful of grass on her face and grins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments/kudos are greatly appreciated!


	2. Lucas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2- Lucas!
> 
> TW: Billy is a Rascist asshole, so there's that.

**2- Lucas**

"You leave my sister alone," growls a voice from around the corner. "I don't care who the fuck you think you are, but I don't want someone like _you_ going out with someone like her."

Steve rounds the corner, and Billy has Lucas up against the lockers.

 _"Do you understand me, you little shit?"_ Billy spits, and Lucas nods, terrified.

Steve is _pissed._ "What the hell is going on?" he interjects, his face stoic. Billy drops Lucas, a fake smile plastered upon his face. 

"Nothing, Harrington. Why don't you run along and go sleep with that slut Nancy Wheeler?"

"Leave her out of this, and don't call her that." Steve says in a low voice. "Take your hands off Lucas, or so help me, Billy..."

Billy grins, an evil smile. "I'll leave him alone when he promises to stay away from Maxine." 

Lucas shudders, and Steve steps forward. With one hand, he shoves Billy back. "You rascist _asshole!_ You think I don't _know_ what this is about?" Steve snaps. "What the fuck is your problem with Sinclair, huh?"

"He's-"

"I don't want to _hear_ it," Steve shoots, clenching his teeth. "You talk big game about your sister, yet Lucas has protected her more than you ever will."

Billy's face goes murderous. "You're going to fucking pay for that, Harrington-"

"I don't give a _shit,_ Hargrove. You stay _away_ from Lucas or else." Steve gently grabs Lucas' hand. "Come on, let's get out of here."

"Steve," begins Lucas, "You didn't have to-"

Steve smiles. "Yeah I did, buddy, are you kidding? No one pushes my kids around like that. Especially not him."

"I'll get you for this!" screams Billy behind them, but Steve ignores him. All that matters, all that will _ever_ matter, is that those kids are safe.


	3. Max

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is kind of compliant with my series 'friends and flowers,' but you don't need to know anything from that to know this. If you read those, though, you'll see what I mean. :)
> 
> TW: child abuse references

**3- Max**

As soon as Max calls, Steve floors it to Mike's house. He doesn't care that his hair is a mess, and that his breath probably smells like hell. He just cares that she's _okay._

The kids keep _telling_ him that Max's stepdad is messed up. But until now, it's all been just a theory.

When he sees Max, with a bloody lip and two matching black eyes, his heart clenches.

"Max!" he exclaims, hopping out the car. Mike is next to her, looking nervous. "Max, are you alright?"

"She's not," Mike cuts in. "She's really, _really_ not. My parents aren't home and she came to my house and I didn't know what to do-"

"Breathe, Wheeler," Steve says. "Call an ambulance, okay?"

"Steve, I don't need-" starts Max, but both Steve and Mike say "Yeah, you do."

Mike jogs into the house, and as soon as the door shuts, Max starts to cry.

"Fuck, Steve, he's going to hurt my mom and I our whole lives, isn't he? I can't do this anymore, I can't-"

Steve wraps his arms around her, the matted blood in her hair making him worried that she has a concussion. "Shh, Max. You're safe now, okay? You're not going back there."

Max gulps, tears soaking into Steve's jacket. "They're going to take me away, aren't they? I'll never see you guys again, will I?"

Steve's stomach sinks. "Hey, hey, _hey-_ slow down, alright? Breathe, kiddo. It's all going to be alright. Joyce will think of something. _I'll_ think of something, okay?" He gently steadies her, and the two of them sit down on the curb. "Does your head hurt?"

"A little," mumbles Max. "Mike found me. He might know what happened- I don't really remember." 

Steve frowns, his worry increasing. "Okay. I'll ask him."

Max shudders. "I don't know if he got hurt, maybe you should check on him, too."

Steve winces, thinking about how badly he wanted to punch Neil Hargrove. "Yeah. I'll let the paramedics know about him, okay?"

He starts to pull his arms away, but Max shivers. "Stay, Steve. Please."

Steve softens. "Of course."


	4. Jonathan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place before Billy's death (unlike the last chapter)
> 
> TW: The bullying in this chapter is kind of harsh and could be considered triggering.

**4- Jonathan**

"Carol and Tommy H. won't stop bullying Jonathan," Will Byers says on a Friday morning, and Steve straightens in his seat.

"You don't say," he says, keeping his tone neutral. He's not sure how he feels about being (kind of?) friends with Jonathan, not yet- but he knows how cruel Carol and Tommy H. can be.

"Yeah," says Will quietly, "I've seen him come home with black eyes on multiple occasions. I don't know what they're saying to him, but he's barely even spoken to me."

Steve clears his throat and stands up, something unsettling brewing in the pit of his stomach. "I have to take care of something," he blurts. "Sorry, kiddo. Ask Mike if Nancy can drive you today."

He's out the door and on the way to school before Will can protest.

* * *

Steve finds Tommy H. and Carol right where he knew they'd be- smoking in the parking lot, the same place where Steve himself once dropped Jonathan's camera to a million pieces. The same place Steve had been a bully, once.

"Hey," Steve says, trying to act calm, but Tommy snorts and laughs, and Steve feels his fists curl up.

"Harrington, never thought I'd see you back in this spot again," Carol sneers. "You're not _wanted_ here, Steve."

_You're not wanted, Steve._

Steve grimaces, but keeps a straight face. "This is a warning, guys. I heard you're picking on Jonathan Byers."

Tommy takes a long drag of a cigarette before answering. "You heard correct. Just teaching him a little respect."

"Lay off," grits Steve. "Seriously, what's he ever done to you?"

 _"Existed,"_ Carol replies, Her laugh is cruel. "He should just do us all a favor and off himself."

Steve _snaps._

"Don't say shit like that, _ever."_ He's trying to keep in control, because Robin's right: violence is not the answer to every problem. "He deserves to be here. _Everyone_ deserves to be here." Steve lowers his voice. "I don't want you telling him otherwise."

"Yeah?" asks Tommy, teeth bared. "And what will you do if we don't listen?"

Steve knows it's wrong, but he _lies._ "I'm good friends with Billy Hargrove's sister," he says. "Do you _really_ want Billy Hargrove on your case?"

There's no way in hell Steve would ever ask for Billy fucking Hargrove's help with anything. 

But Tommy and Carol don't need to know that.

"No," mumbles Carol. "Fine. Jeez, we'll lay off."

Steve smiles thinly. "Thank you."

He stalks away without another word.


	5. Dustin

**5-Dustin**

"Did you know I cried at the Snow Ball?" Dustin says randomly. He and Steve are out to lunch while Dustin's mom is out running errands.

"What? Dude, you didn't tell me!" Steve exclaims. "What the heck happened, man? You looked like a million bucks!"

Dustin gives a toothy smile. "I know, right? But all the girls were mean."

Steve's heart sinks. He knows how girls can be at the age. And it hurts. "Damn, Henderson. What'd they say?"

Dustin shrugs halfheartedly. "They either said nothing or just, like, looked at me like I was a piece of shit stuck to their shoe."

Steve sucks in a breath. "Oh, man." He takes a sip of water, washing garlic bread down. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I didn't want you to laugh at me," sighs Dustin. "You've always been, like, so good with girls."

Steve spits his water all over the table. Dustin jumps up, laughing.

"Steve, what the hell?!" he says through chuckles. The waiter glares at them from a table away. 

"Sorry," mutters Steve sheepishly. "I just- God, do people really think I was always good with girls? I was so fucking awful!"

Dustin grins. "Really?" 

"Yeah!" Steve says, "Seriously, I would, like, use cheesy pick up lines! It's a miracle I was able to salvage my reputation. That, and I was kind of a douchebag for the first half of my life." Steve frowns. "You're not, though. I mean cheesy pick up lines, I could see you doing that, but, like- you're not a jerk."

Dustin looks away. "I'm used to it. I'm a nerd, so... yeah."

Steve shakes his head. "Whatever, nerds are cool. Nerds are better boyfriends then jerks, 'Dusty-Bun.' Besides, you have a girlfriend now. _And_ you danced with Nancy, right?"

Dustin smiles. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

"You're goddamn right- I'm _always_ right," Steve jokes. "You're a good kid, Dustin. Don't let a couple of mean middle school girls take that away from you, yeah?"

"Yeah, okay. Thanks, Steve."


	6. +1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to read it as a continuation to my fic "it cuts my security" it's meant to be. You don't have to read that to read this.

**+1 Steve**

Jonathan finds Steve sitting on the concrete of his own driveway, his face pale.

"Steve... there's an ambulance on the way, okay?" he says, his voice soft. Steve makes a "pfft" sound with his lips.

"'m fine. Don't need medics."

Robin chimes in from next to Jonathan. "You _passed out,_ Steve."

Jonathan isn't exactly sure what happened. Steve spins and vomits to the side. Robin's eyes widen.

"What if it's a head injury?" she says slowly. "I'm worried."

Jonathan frowns. "From the summer? That was forever ago?"

Robin bit her lip. "He's been complaining about it. I should have told someone sooner, I know, but-"

"It's not your fault," Jonathan says calmly, his eyes scanning Steve's face. "Hey, buddy, you in there?"

"I'm scared," murmurs Steve. "I swear there was a demogorgan... before I drove the kids to school this morning... and I was fine most of the day, fuck. I'm so fucking _scared_."

"Shhh," Robin strokes his hair gently, "It's alright, okay?" She angles her head towards Jonathan and mouths 'PTSD.'

Jonathan nods and slowly kneels down next to Steve. "We're here, man. We've got you. You're going to be okay." He reaches a hand to Steve's shaking ones. "Can you hear me?"

Steve meets his eyes, and gives a slight nod. Jonathan sighs, relieved. 

"I promise, Steve, we'll figure this out," soothes Robin. "Don't worry. The ambulance is on it's way. _Rest."_

"Don't leave," whispers Steve, so quietly it almost went unheard. "I can't take another person leaving me."

Something tugged at Jonathan's gut. He smiles sadly. "We're not leaving, Steve. Never."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/kudos are greatly appreciated! Love you all :)


End file.
